vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Joestar
|-|Battle Tendency= |-|Stardust Crusaders= Summary Joseph Joestar is the main protagonist of Battle Tendency, a core ally in Stardust Crusaders, and a supporting character in Diamond is Unbreakable. Joseph is the second to be named JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Joseph Joestar is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar. In Battle Tendency, Joseph is a hotheaded, impetuous, and confrontational young man. In Stardust Crusaders, Joseph has considerably mellowed out, having lost much of his aggression and laziness. In Diamond is Unbreakable, his advancing age has weakened his mind and he appears to have become somewhat senile. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B | Unknown Name: Joseph Joestar, JoJo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 18 (Battle Tendency), 69 (Stardust Crusaders), 79 (Diamond is Unbreakble) Classification: Hamon User | Hamon User | Hamon User, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius strategist, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Clackers), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hamon has the same effect on Vampires as sunlight, Forcefield (Can feel hair with Hamon and create a barrier with it), Limited Elasticity via Zoom Punch, Wall Climbing, Limited Water Manipulation (Can walk on water, Controls the soda inside a bottle to use the cap as a projectile, Reflects Space Ripper Stingy Eyes) | All pre-training abilities | All previous abilities, Hermit Purple is intangible, can only be seen by other Stand users and can hit intangible beings, Size Manipulation (Stands can shrink themselves so much that they fit inside a human's ear), Clairvoyance (Can use cameras to show him where the opponent is, even if he doesn't know who they are, Can use a TV to show him the enemy, as well as using it to find out what the opponent is planning, Can make maps appear on TVs, Can make a map out of dust, which will tell him the location of an item he can use to defeat the opponent Can make a map out od dust to trap the opponent's position), Mind Reading (Can play what the victim is thinking on a TV, N'doul had to commit suicide to prevent Joseph from reading his mind to find out DIO's plans), Technological Manipulation (Can make images appear in TVs and cameras, Uses Hermit Purple to control a falling plane, Hermit Purple checks the controls of a video-game to make sure the opponent is not cheating), Can use Hermit Purple to swing around buildings, Can channel Hamon through Hermit Purple, Can wrap his entire body with Hermit Purple and fill it with Hamon, to damage whoever touches him Attack Potency: City Block level (Damaged Straizo, who should be more durable than Dio's decapitated head, Heavily damaged Santana, who is massively above Vampires) | City Block level (His Hamon is much more powerful then before, Vaporizes Esidisi, Fought Wamuu) | Unknown (Hermit Purple does not focus on destruction or physical damage, and was stated to be "the weakest Stand", Can still use Hamon, but it's unknown if his Hamon is as powerful as it ws when he was younger) Speed: Supersonic+ (Dodged and reacted to Space Ripper Stingy Eyes) | FTL (Dodged a laser, Can react to Kars) | Massively FTL (Blocks an attack from Silver Chariot, Catches DIO) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be far superior to fodder zombies, such as Jack the Ripper) | At least Class 5 | Unknown physically, At least Regular Human with Hermit Purple (Can be used to swing around buildings and lifts both Polnareff and Kakyoin) Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ | Unknown Durability: City Block level (Comparable to Straizo) | City Block level (Fought Wamuu) | City Block level (Took hits from Star Platinum, which was amplified to be several times stronger) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Extended melee, Higher with Hamon and Clackers Standard Equipment: Clackers, Yarn Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Joseph is one of the greatest strategists in all of JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, being able to outsmart a Hamon Master such a Straizo, as well as being able to easily read opponents just by looking at them, has outsmarted the Pillar Men, who are capable of mastering any language just by hearing a conversation for some minutes and were the creators of the Stone Mask, Skilled enough to kill a fly between a man's fingers without hurting his hand, Has shown to be able to use the opponent's weaknesses to his advantage, such as the fact that Vampires have no reflection, Shown to be skilled at using his clackers, even though he had just came up with the idea of using them some hours prior, Replicates a trick Wamuu had used against him seconds earlier. Old Joseph figured out a way to use his non-combat Stand in combat, Has used the opponent's powers against them, Tends to cheat instead of playing fair, and was stated to be really good at it, Helped Jotaro to outsmart an opponent that could read their minds, as long as it is a yes or no questions, Found out DIO's ability with the help of Kakyoin) Weaknesses: His Hamon depends on his breathing rhythm, if he can't breath or the rhythm is interrupted, he can't use Hamon. While he can use Hamon, Joseph had no Hamon training. | His Hamon depends on his breathing rhythm, if he can't breath or the rhythm is interrupted, he can't use Hamon. | All previous weaknesses. If Hermit Purple suffers any damage, Joseph will be damaged as well. Key: Pre-Hamon Training | Post-Hamon Trining | Stardust Crusaders Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Users Category:Water Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Good Characters